fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lacrima Summon Magic
Lacrima Summon Magic is a Caster Magic which allows the user to create Lacrima for almost any purpose imaginable. This form of magic is described as a practical form of magic limited only by the talent, imagination and magic of the user. Description Lacrima are items in the world of earth land that come in many different forms and can be used for both practical and combative purposes. This form of magic takes use of this and give the user the ability to make many types of Lacrima for various purposes. This form of magic has limits however they can be overcome by talented wizards as they can allow their creations to bond with them and gain abilities that they wish however this dose drain physically on the body of the user. The way that someone learns this form of magic is clouded in mystery all that is known is that you must be able to use a form of maker magic to a proficient amount and have someone who has already mastered this form teach you. One of the greatest users of this form of magic once said ‘that mastering Lacrima summoning magic is impossible as It grows and evolves faster than humans can keep up with’. Learning to control this magic takes years of your life however everyone who has ever mastered this form of magic has lived to be very wise and age to a great age. Spells Basic Spells * Lacrima Vision: '''This spell allows the user to create surveillance Lacrima. this Lacrima can recorded and send a live 360 view straight in to the casters mind, they can also create crystal clear Lacrima vision for others to see what the caster can see. * '''Lacrima Light: '''The user creates a Lacrima that emits light. They can also manipulate this orb in the air to allow the use of the hands of the caster. * '''Lacrima Copy: '''When the user casts this spell they can copy any nearby Lacrima with a fraction of the magic power needed to create it in the first place. This spell can be used in conjunction with other spells to increase the potency or area of effect of Lacrima. * '''Lacrima Bomb: '''The user creates a small Bomb Lacrima with a number inside, this number represents the amount of time it will take in order to explode, after this spell is cast the user must let go of the Lacrima for the counter to take effect. When the timer runs out of the Lacrima it explodes with a force equal to the amount of magic put into it from the caster. * '''Lacrima Fire: ''The user can create a small Lacrima that can fire out of the limbs of the caster at lightning fast rate, these Lacrima can take on elemental effects this creates a varying strength and power of spell and gives the caster the ability to effect multiple enemy's in varying ways. Advance Spells * '''Lacrima Suppress: '''This spell uses a great amount of magic power, it can fashion an item out of Lacrima that attaches its self to someone and suppresses the magic power of the person effected, this however doesn't stop the person effected from using magic it just stops them from accessing all there power and may be removed at any time if the person effected wants and can be reattached so long as the Lacrima is not broken. * '''Lacrima Curse: '''This spell works similar to Lacrima suppress except it uses more magic power and it is not removed as easily by the one effected but it dose have a limit to the amount of time it can last. * '''Lacrima Bond: '''This spell allows the user to bond the soul of another person with a Lacrima improving the effectiveness of the Lacrima on the effected however this spell takes a great amount of magic power and time to cast, so it is ineffective in battle but useful for prisoners. If this spell is effectively cast it can only be removed by someone else of great magical power. * '''Barrage of Ten Thousand Lacrima: '''This spell is the strongest magic spell of this type of magic, this spell creates ten thousand Lacrima of varying size, shape and effect. This spell sends these ten thousand Lacrima at a great velocity at the target, damaging there body and almost obliterating the body of weaker people. This spell takes great emotion to cast and the user must be greatly angered, saddened or offended. Trivia 1. This form of magic is open for use of any character. 2. Please feel free to edit this page and add to it if your character is using it 3. This form of magic can be added to however do not create spells that are too powerful Category:Free Use